


What Happened to Robot Jones

by KitagawaKenta



Category: Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?
Genre: Angst, Gen, STAB HERE 4 BLOOD unless ur a robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitagawaKenta/pseuds/KitagawaKenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robot Jones is feeling sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened to Robot Jones

What Happened To Robot Jones

 

"Mom and Dad Unit I am feeling sad today." Robot said.

"You r a robot you cannot feal anything." Dad unit said.

"I have been around humans and now learned about emotion. O I am so sad."

"Why are you sad Robot Jones." Mom unit asked.

"Because I feel that I do not belong."

"You don't."

"Why do I not."

"We are not your real parents Robot Jones."

"You are not. Illogical."

"It is logical. Your parents are a speaknspell and a pencil. And they are dead."

"Oh no. The sadness."

"We still love you Robot Jones. Or would if we could feel emotion."

"My parents are dead and my adopted parents don't love me. Boo hoo.

"Boo Hoo does not compute." Mom and Dad unit said. Then Robot ran into the closet.

"Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa." Robot cried for a long time.

"I am in a family where I do not belong. I am in a school surrounded by humans where I do not belong. I do not belong anywhere. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa. Wa." Robot cried some more for a while.

"What do I do now that I know I do not belong. I know I will start self harm." Robot took out a knife and tried to cut himself. BUT TEH KNIFE DID NOT WORK! Finally he got a scratch on his metal skin. He stared at it.

"Why do I not bleed. I cannot even bleed to show my pain. O angst."

Then Robot had an idea. He would commit suicide to end his horrable life. "To end pain I must die." Robot said and then jumped off a cliff or something.

The End.


End file.
